dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Babibu
Babibu is a Powerfull Majin, being created with the good of the Good Buu Millions Years ago. He his also a student of the Kami House and one of the Z Fighters. History Babibu was created with all of Good Buu's Purest Soul, being able to demonstrate feelings such as love and protection. When he was formed, Babibu arrived at earth, in his Pure Majin Form. He was found by Master Kame and Son Goku who knew that this Majin was not evil and decided to train him, to make Babibu a Z-Fighter. With the years passed, Babibu could change is form to is adult-teenager form, where he received his Kame Outfit and also the Z-Fighters approval to be one. Personality Different from Super Buu or Kid Buu, Babibu is very friendly with others and also very protective. He loves his planet and he will do anything to stop the evil. Like is Majin-Counterparts, Babibu can be very playful with his foes. Appearance Babibu is very identical of Super Buu's Gohan Absorbed. He wears the Kame's Outfit and two long bracelets like Bardock wears. He as White Eyes. Relatives - Good Buu - Counterpart - Kid Buu - Counterpart - Super Buu - Counterpart - Evil Buu - Counterpart - Son Goku - Mentor Pure Majin Form Babibu's strength can be increased with Three Powerfull Transformations. Pure Majin Form - His true power can be revealed trough his Pure Majin Form, where he takes his Child-Form. In this, form Kid Babibu's signature technique is the Majin Kamehameha. Attacks Planet Burst - He could develop the Planet Burst, when he was send to the past to see his counterpart fighting with his mentor. Kamehameha - Like all students of the Kame House, Babibu can use the Kamehameha as his signature technique. Majin Kamehameha - Babibu's first created technique. The movements to perform are the same, but when Babibu releases his Kamehameha, the color will be pink, not blue. Lion Fang Fist - An ten time combo, where Babibu uses only his legs to attack his opponent. Survivors - Babibu launches a Pink-Colored Wave trought his mouth to attack or counter-attack Is foe. ---- Ultimate Attacks Majin Kamehameha - Babibu's first created technique. The movements to perform are the same, but when Babibu releases his Kamehameha, the color will be pink, not blue. Majin performs the technique, but as the most powerfull version, the amount of ki will be insane. It his said that this attack can destroy three planets. Super Kamehameha - Babibu creates a Kamehameha and when he will charge, he puts more Ki on it, releasing an Giant amount of Kamehameha, destroying very enormous-larges areas. Spirit Bomb - Having only good inside of him, Babibu can perform the Spirit Bomb. Super Spirit Bomb - Babibu sent a giant spirit bomb against his foe and then, he charges with a Super Kamehameha that will destroy anything in his way. Trivia - Babibu was created by TsunaDeagonOC. - Babibu's Survivors was named after Zomboy & Must Die - Survivors - Babibu possesses the Absorption, but he thinks that a true Majin must uses his own techniques instead of the Absorption process. Category:Characters Category:Majin Category:Z-Fighters Category:Z-School Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Majin Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Characters with ki